In aircraft such as rotorcraft, a rotor system including rotor blades generates thrust to propel the aircraft. One or more engines rotate the rotor mast, which, in turn, rotates the rotor blades to generate thrust. A rotorcraft is subjected to various aerodynamic and operational forces during operation, such as lift, drag, centrifugal force, aerodynamic shears, and so forth. It is important to measure and/or determine various operational forces that impact components of a rotorcraft, such as the rotor mast, are subjected to during operation, as well as the effects of such operational forces. Systems and/or devices used to measure and/or determine various operational forces and their effects can implicate numerous performance considerations and can be a challenging aspect of rotorcraft design.